Un fan más
by karunebulous
Summary: Sin saberlo, ella le comenzó a devolver las ganas de ya no ser un vacío cascarón. [Viñeta] [No Pairings]


**Título:** Un fan más.

 **Fandom:** Gintama.

 **Personajes** : Shinpachi Shimura y Tsuu Terakado (Otsuu).

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC, mención superficial de algunos arcos donde Otsuu tuvo relevancia.

 **Rated:** K+.

 **Género:** Friendship.

 **Disclaimer:** Hasta el sol de hoy no he digievolucionado a Gorillamon… y eso que según la Teoría de la Evolución de Darwin, los humanos provenimos de los monos. Así que como ven, no soy Sorachi.

 **Resumen:** Sin saberlo, ella le comenzó a devolver las ganas de ya no ser un vacío cascarón. [Viñeta] [No Pairings]

 _ **N/A:**_ _Yep, el título es una parodia del título en español de Regular Show (en español, "Un show más") porque me niego a colocar títulos en inglés en un fanfiction en español y no tengo nada en contra de hacerlo, sólo es mi filosofía personal._

* * *

—¡Coreen conmigo -pito microscópico!

—¡Pito microscópico! —fue la respuesta a gritos del público.

El juego de luces psicodélicas iluminaba el escenario, moviéndose por todos los ángulos posibles mientras los ya conocidos acordes del sencillo por el que Otsuu saltó a la fama provocaban euforia en los fans que cantaban junto con su _Idol_ predilecta.

Desde la zona VIP de ese teatro (y mucho les costó permitirse esa ubicación; en momentos así deseó no haber rechazado el título de Club de Fans Oficial de Otsuu y los privilegios que conllevaba cuando compitió con Hijikata y su alter-ego, Tosshi), el flamante Capitán del Escuadrón de Fans de Tsuu Terakado, Shinpachi Shimura, dirigía con mano firme a sus subordinados; queriendo que las porras salieran impecables.

— _¡Chome, Chome…!_ —la peculiar voz de Otsuu de algún modo se dejaba colar a través del resto de las voces y Shinpachi la observaba bailar en la tarima con coreografía fluida y precisa, inevitablemente su mente transportándolo q un escenario diferente.

Ya era lejana esa época donde Shinpachi se limitaba a existir, mas no a vivir la vida como un adolescente normal de eternos dieciséis años. Él no sabía de donde sacar ánimos cuando su hermana y él tenían que hacerse cargo de las deudas de su difunto padre. ¿Cómo ser optimista cuando tenía un trabajo que detestaba —y a un jefe que lo trataba peor que a un gusano—, teniendo que aguantar por el precario sueldo que recibía porque no tenía estudios suficientes para encontrar algo mejor? ¡Él ni siquiera era bueno con la caja registradora! ¿Cómo estar feliz al tener la carga de un _dojo_ que no quería porque a Otae y a él los hacía sufrir?

En ese momento aún ignoraba que la vida estaba compuesta de muchos matices que la hacían tan compleja, pero a la vez tan divertida (o al menos dependiendo del enfoque con el que se mire). Un monótono día cualquiera vio a una preciosa chica en la calle, cantando a todo pulmón acompañada de las notas de una guitarra acústica que parecía haber tenido mejores días, poniendo el alma y el corazón en lo que hacía a pesar de ser ignorada por la gente. El entusiasmo de esa chica no disminuía un ápice y observándola así, le hizo —y por primera vez en quien-sabe-cuánto— desear recuperar la esperanza perdida en el camino.

Desde entonces, Shinpachi fielmente iba a escucharla en cada calle o parque donde tocara aunque no comprendiera del todo sus pegajosas letras. La energía de Otsuu era un soplo de aire fresco necesario para sobrevivir el día a día.

Pronto no fue el único atraído por su carisma y el resto era historia conocida.

Ahora Otsuu era una _idol_ famosa, admirada y deseada; estaba en el mejor momento de su carrera, disfrutando de las mieles del éxito. En cambio él… sus ingresos ya no eran estables y aunque muchas veces se le pasó por la cabeza buscar un empleo donde _si_ recibiera un sueldo; él no era capaz de dejar la Yorozuya. Podía darse el lujo de ser prepotente y asegurar que (detrás de los gastados chistes referentes a sus lentes) Gintoki y Kagura no sobrevivirían sin el orden que él intentaba establecer en forma de horarios para la colada y la cocina… y casi siempre él terminaba haciendo todo.

Locos, vagos y ecléticos, Shinpachi los consideraba familia sin importar la falta de vínculo biológico o que pusieran los ojos en blanco cuando hablaba de algún recital de Otsuu o se taparan los oídos con demasiados —valga la redundancia— tapones para no oírlo cantar cuando se emocionaba demasiado.

Tampoco importaba si Kagura lo llamara «baboso» y sacudiera la cabeza porque su cuarto fuera un tributo a Otsuu o que Gintoki sentenciara en algún punto que la virginidad le duraría lo mismo que un pegamento de buena calidad. Aun así, los quería.

Tal vez fuera exagerado por sus medidas para disciplinar al _club de fans_ o que siempre estuviese al día con lo último de Otsuu (muchas veces su parte de alguno de los esporádicos trabajos que llegaban a la Yorozuya se iba en discos, posters o entradas para alguno de los conciertos), después de todo eso es lo que hace un verdadero fanático.

Nadie podía decir lo contrario de Shinpachi. Él siempre será _fan_ de Otsuu, tanto en las buenas —su auge como estrella _pop_ —, como en las malas —el escandalo con su novio actor que casi la sepultó artísticamente, la guerra entre distintos _club de fans_ o las _idols_ Amanto amenazando con quitarle el terreno ya ganado— y llegará a cualquier extremo para protegerla, ninguna moda pasajera cambiará eso.

Otsuu tomaba aliento en cuanto terminó la canción y sus ojos maquillados se clavaron en los suyos cubiertos por las gafas. Shinpachi pudo leer en sus labios un: «Muchas gracias por el apoyo, Shinji».

Shinpachi suspiró, resignado. Era incapaz de enfadarse porque ella (aun y con todas las circunstancias atravesadas por ambos) confundiera su nombre, menos con la radiante sonrisa que le dedicó.

Para él, era el paraíso.

* * *

 _No pude evitarlo, Otsuu llamó a Shinpachi por el nombre equivocado en el capítulo de las cartas de amenaza, lo recordé y escribí la metida de pata xD._

 _No quedó como me hubiese gustado (mi inspiración es nula desde hace meses, encima ciertas series anglo me roban el tiempo libre que tengo) y en lo particular Otsuu no está en mis favoritas Gintaladies, aunque tampoco la detesto… es sólo que sus arcos —el del Club de Fans y el de la Guerra de Idols— fueron para mi innecesariamente largos. De hecho, la escogí para intentar mostrar algo más allá de Shinpachi siendo etiquetado como gafas parlantes o su faceta de Tsukkiomi. ¡Él es mucho más que eso y es increíble el desarrollo que ha tenido como personaje!_

 _Fan!Shinpachi es de un hilarante XDDDD._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y aguantar la larga nota final._


End file.
